


Deltan Love Rug

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deltan Furniture, Deltans, Explicit Fluff, Fluff, M/M, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy buys a special gift for he and Spock to enjoy together.  Explicit fluff.  Written for Spiced Peaches XLI</p><p>(By 'explicit fluff', I mean that the tone of the story is very light and fluffy, but still has some explicit description of sex in it.  Not a PWP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deltan Love Rug

DELTAN LOVE RUG

At the alert from quartermaster, McCoy acknowledged the flashing message and was out the door of his office before the Lieutenant even signed off. 

He skidded to a stop in front of Lieutenant Meagher’s office. 

“Package for you, Doctor.” Meagher handed it over. 

“Thanks!” McCoy said. He grabbed the box and began to walk away. 

“Doctor!” the lieutenant called out and he came slunking back. “Signature please! You must remember to sign for your packages, Dr. McCoy.” She held out the dataPADD and shook it at him. 

McCoy sighed. “Yes, Quartermaster.” He took the stylus, signed his name with a flourish, handed the stylus back, then took off with the package under his arm. 

“Good evening, Doct...!” McCoy heard Quartermaster call out again behind him, her voice growing faint. He strode down the corridor to his quarters so quickly that you might have thought Scotty had installed a warp drive in his boots.

*

McCoy tore the parcel and the accompanying wrapping open. He left the wreckage all over the desk in his quarters. He’d dispose of that...later. Finally. 

He unrolled the new arrival and lay it flat on the deck in one smooth move. 

Look at that. He rubbed his hands together. 

He quickly divested himself of his uniform, leaving the smock, black teeshirt, pants, socks, boots littered on the deck.

*

Spock strode very purposely down the corridor. Ships bells had hit 2200 hundred hours, he was now off duty. He could think of nothing better to do this evening than to work on some projects on his dataPADD. Perhaps if the doctor was home and not working late in sickbay, he might wish to consume dinner together. 

Spock arrived at his door. With a ‘swoosh’, they opened up obediently for him. 

He stepped inside the quarters he shared with his husband, narrowed his eyes then raised an eyebrow. 

There was a veritable minefield of clothing strewn about their rather tiny abode. He ventured in further, nearly tripping over a cast aside boot in the dim light until his eyes adjusted. 

He glanced over. Ah, Leonard was lying down on the deck next to their bunk. He seemed to be alright. Not in any distress. Why the doctor was not up on the bed was beyond Spock's comprehension. Humans. 

“Hi, Baby,” Leonard called out. 

“Good evening. I shall not disturb you, Beloved. Are you hungry? I will fetch dinner for us in the mess.”

“Come here, Sweetheart,” Leonard said. 

Spock stepped over a blue sickbay smock and a pair of underwear and a sock, inched himself closer. “What are you doing on the deck? Yoga?”

“No,” Leonard breathed out. “Come here and join me.”

Spock came a bit closer and could finally could see what the doctor was up to. Leonard was completely nude, laying flat on some type of a shag rug. It certainly was fluffy. Leonard had quite an erection that he was toying with two fingers, along with electric blue lust filled eyes staring straight at him. 

“What are you doing, lying on the deck?” Spock asked again. “Where did that rug come from?”

Leonard got up onto one elbow. “A little something I ordered from the Deltan Sex Store.” The doctor let a hand lazily play over the fur. “It’s called a Deltan Love Rug. Took long enough to get here, for crying out loud.”

“Deltan Love Rug?” Spock scoffed. “I have never heard of such an object. What is it for?”

“What do you think it’s for? It’s supposed to stimulate the senses. You’re supposed to make love on it. It removes inhibitions. Loosens you up a little bit. Acts like an aphrodisiac, only the effect goes away as soon as you get up from it.”

“Really, Leonard, I doubt very seriously that a rug could have such an effect on the nervous system.”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out, Spock? See if it’ll crack through that stubborn Vulcan exterior.”

“What is wrong with sexual activity on our bed?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Just thought we’d have a little fun with this, that’s all. Come here.”

Spock came closer, sat down next to the rug, in a lotus position. 

“Touch it, Spock. What do you think?”

Spock reached out, made tentative contact with the rug, drew his hand back. 

“Well?”

“The fur is soft.”

Leonard sighed. “That’s all you have to say? ‘The fur is soft’, huh?” 

“What else do you wish me to say?”

“How about: ‘Hang on baby, I’m taking off my uniform and joining you and then fucking the hell outta you on it’.”

Spock shook his head. “I think not.”

Leonard let out a puff of air. “Spoilsport.”

Spock stood up. “I will be in the lab. I shall return later. Please pick up your uniform and put it into the laundry chute. Perhaps we can engage in sexual activity...on our bunk, upon my arrival.”

Leonard scrunched up his face. “Fine. Have fun. Give me a kiss before you go.”

Spock nodded. He leaned over to kiss the doctor.

Suddenly, he felt two hands grabbing onto his tunic and tugging hard. At that angle he was helpless to halt his forward momentum. He crashed forward, landing half on the doctor, half onto the rug. 

Leonard let out a startled gasp. “Holy shit, I didn’t think you’d tumble like that. Sorry.”

Spock sighed. “Leonard,” he whispered. He moved his hands on the fur to get himself up. But halted. He swallowed. 

“S’matter, Spock?” Leonard gave out a smirk. 

“This rug...it is...it feels quite....”

“Nice huh?”

“Fascinating.” Spock found himself wanting to laugh. His eyes widened in surprise as he did so. 

Leonard giggled in response.

Spock’s uniform suddenly felt extremely constricting. The fabric was getting in the way of his enjoyment. How irritating. He promptly pulled off his tunic, then his undershirt, then his boots, then his socks then his underwear. Perhaps Leonard was assisting in his mad scramble to get himself nude, he did know, but it was imperative that he be sans clothing, right now. 

He finally tossed everything onto the deck (or Leonard did), the wreckage joining the doctor’s. He would pick that up. Later. 

Spock turned to the naked man next to him. “Where is the lubricant?”

“I already took care of that, while I waited for you, Baby,” Leonard said. 

“Excellent.” Spock moved and immediately claimed his husband, throwing the doctor’s legs over his shoulders, thrusting his hard penis inside the man in one swift move. Leonard gasped, moaned and Spock found himself fucking him with an intensity he’d never had before, moaning and crying out, louder than usual, until they came together. 

Spock pulled his softening penis out of Leonard, sank down on the rug next to him, pulled the doctor into an embrace. 

“That was--” the doctor began.

“Fantastic,” Spock finished for him.

“Goddammit,” Leonard said, panting. “Let’s do that again. Holy fuck.”

Already erect, Spock obliged the doctor. 

Then they did it again and again and again and again and again and.... 

*

The next evening, McCoy heard the buzzer to his quarters. He yelled out: “Come.”

The door opened, admitting the captain. “Hi, Bones.”

“Oh hi, Jim.”

“How about a drink?” Jim said. 

“Sounds great. Let me get the brandy.” McCoy stood up, walked over to the desk, picked up the unopened bottle and a couple glasses. 

“Bones?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you walking so funny?”

McCoy turned and flashed the captain a dirty look. 

“Oh,” Jim said. “Never mind.”

McCoy opened up the brandy bottle, poured out the liquor into the glasses. 

“Bones?” Jim called out from the other side of the quarters. “What’s this rug doing here? Sure is pretty. Is it new?”

McCoy spun around, waving his hands frantically. “Wait! No, Jim! Don’t touch it! Don’t touch the rug!”

___________  
end.


End file.
